Geschichte der Menschheit
thumb|Die Erde Urgeschichte thumb|Ein weiblicher Urhumanoide. Vor etwa 3,5 Milliarden Jahren bildet sich das erste Leben auf der Erde. In einer Lache verbinden sich einige Aminosäuren und bilden das erste Protein. Diese Protein ist die erste Stufe des Lebens aus diesem sich später auch der Mensch entwickelt. ( ) Ungefähr zu dieser Zeit besucht eine Spezies, die als Urspezies bekannt wird, die Erde. Sie machen den Nachfahren auf verschiedenen Welten, darunter auch auf der Erde, ein besonderes Geschenk. Sie hinterlassen ihre DNS in dem, gerade entstehenden, Leben auf diesem Planeten. So wird auch auf der Erde die Entstehung von intelligenten, humanoiden Leben gefördert. ( ) Lange bevor sich die Menschen entwickeln, beherrschen die Dinosaurier die Erde. Aus diesen Dinosauriern entwickeln sich die ersten intelligenten Lebensformen. Durch den Einschlag eines Kometen kommt es zu einem große Massenausterben der Dinosaurier vor 65 Millionen Jahren. Zu dieser Zeit, verlässt eine Gruppe von Parasaurolophus-Sauriern die Erde. Aus ihnen wird später das Volk der Voth. ( ; ) thumb|left|Ein Steinzeitmensch. Nachdem die Dinosaurier ausgestorben sind, übernehmen die Säugetiere die Herrschaft über die Erde und der Mensch entwickelt sich. Bis vor 30.000 Jahren gibt es zwei humanoide Spezies auf der Erde, der Neandertaler und der Mensch. Wie auf den meisten Planeten, kann es nur eine dominante humanoide Spezies geben. Der Mensch ist in der Entwicklung dominanter gegenüber dem Neandertaler, folglich stirbt der Neandertaler aus. ( ) Vor 45.000 Jahren sind die Menschen noch Jäger und Sammler. Sie besitzen noch keine eigene Sprache und Kultur. Die Menschen sind aber schon in der Lage, Feuer zu machen und primitive Waffen zu bauen. In dieser Zeit trifft eine Spezies aus dem Delta-Quadrant auf einen Stamm dieser Normaden. Die "Geister des Himmels", wie diese Spezies genannt wird, sind faziniert, als sie sehen, dass die Menschen Respekt vor dem Land und dem Leben haben. Beeindruckt davon, schenken die Geister des Himmels diesen Menschen ein genetisches Geschenk, damit sie sich entwickeln und ihr Land beschützen können. Dieses Geschenk fördert auch die Neugier und die Abenteuerlust dieser Menschen und sie breiten sich auf dem ganzen Planeten aus. Ihre Zivilisation hat auch großen Einfluss auf andere Menschen. ( ) Altertum thumb|Flint Aus den primitiven Höhlenmenschen entwickelen sich die ersten Hochkulturen. Aber auch diese Hochkulturen werden von einem fremden außerirdischen Wesen beeinflusst. Kulkulkan, so nennt sich dieses Wesen, will den Menschen zu einer friedlichen Entwicklung helfen. Er besucht verschiedene Kulturen auf der Erde, darunter die Ägypter, Azteken, Chinesen, Mayas und die Einwohner in Mesopotamien. Kulkulkan beeinflusst ihre Kultur und auch ihre Architektur. Bevor er die Menschheit wieder verlässt, gibt er den Menschen den Auftrag, eine Stadt nach seiner Vorlage zu bauen. Wenn die Menschen diese Stadt gebaut haben, verspricht er ihnen, werde er wieder zur Erde zurückkehren. Aber die Menschen bauen nur teilweise diese Städte nach und so entstehen die Pyramiden in Südamerika. ( ) Durch die Vorlage von Kulkulkan bauen auch die Ägypter ihre Pyramiden. Um 2600 vor Christus werden die Pyramiden von Gizeh gebaut. ( ) thumb|left|Die Pyramiden im alten Ägypten. Im Jahr 3854 vor Christus wird in Mesopotamien ein Mensch namens Akharin mit der ungewöhnlichen Fähigkeit zur kontinuierlichen Selbstregeneration seines Körpers geboren. Noch im 23. Jahrhundert lebt dieser unter dem Namen Flint auf dem Planet Holberg 917G. ( ) Ungefähr zu dieser Zeit werden Menschen von Fremden Wesen entführt. Diese Menschen leben auf einem unbekannten Planet. Ihre Nachfahren werden dann den Auftrag bekommen, die Erde zu beschützen. ( ) Auch in Europa entstehen die ersten großen Kulturen, darunter auch die Kultur der Griechen. Auch dieses Volk wird von Außerirdischen beeinflusst. Ein Volk vom Planeten Pollux IV landet um 2700 vor Christus auf der Erde. Dieses Volk lässt sich von den Griechen als Götter verehren und prägen somit die griechische Kultur. ( ) Auch ein weiteres Volk besucht die Griechen. Diese Rasse ist so begeistert von der griechischen Kultur und den Lehren Platos, dass sie ihre Kultur nach diesen Prinzipien aufbauen. Kurz darauf verlässt diese Rasse wieder die Erde und nennt sich daraufhin Platos Stiefkinder. ( ) Die Griechen führen auch viele Schlachten und Kriege, welche selbst noch im 24. Jahrhundert nachgespielt werden, wie zum Beispiel die Schlacht von Thermopylae im Jahr 480 vor Christus. ( ) thumb|Ein römischer Bürger. Auch der unsterbliche Akharin ist mit für die Verbreitung der griechischen Kultur verantwortlich. Um 300 vor Christus lebt er unter den Namen Alexander der Große und wird einer der größten Feldherren in der Geschichte der Menschheit. Durch seinen vielen Eroberungszüge bringt er die griechische Kultur in viele Länder der Erde. ( ) Eine weitere Großmacht in Europa in der Antike ist das Römische Imperium. Bis ins 24. Jahrhundert zählt man Julius Cäsar als einen der mächtigsten Imperatoren des Reiches. Das mächtige Reich besteht fast 1000 Jahre. ( ) Im Römischen Imperium entwickelt sich das Christentum, dass später zur Weltreligion wird. Zu dieser Zeit beginnt das Reich zu zerfallen. Eine ähnliche Entwicklung gibt es auch auf dem Planeten 892-IV, auch hier hat sich die Geschichte des Römischen Reiches ähnlich entwickelt, wie auf der Erde, und auch der Zerfall beginnt mit einer neuen Religion, welcher der, des Christentums, ähnlich ist. ( ) Schließlich wird Rom 410 nach Christus von den Westgoten erobert, was das Ende des Römischen Reiches einleitet. Erhalten bleibt als wichtigste Nachwirkung die lateinische Sprache, die, obwohl eine tote Sprache, noch im 24. Jahrhundert an der Sternenflottenakademie gelehrt wird und vereinzelt benutzt wird. ( ) Mittelalter thumb|left|Ein Ritter im Mittelalter. thumb|Leonardo da Vinci. Nach dem Zerfall des Römischen Imperiums entstehen im Mittelalter viele neue Reiche in Europa, wie zum Beispiel das Frankenreich, das Deutsche Reich und so weiter. Diese Zeit wird ebenfalls stark vom Christentum geprägt. Wegen der Religion werden viele Kriege geführt, darunter auch zwischen dem 11. und 13. Jahrhundert die Kreuzüge, in dem die Christen versuchen, das Heilige Land von den Muslimen zu befreien. ( ) Auch Ungläubige oder Menschen, die als Hexen oder als Ketzer verdächtigt werden, werden im Mittelalter durch Vertreter des Christentums verfolgt. Viele Menschen werden durch die Inquisition getötet. ( ) Auch Flint erlebt diese Zeit, so lebt er im Mittelalter unter dem Namen Merlin. Im 14. Jahrhundert erlebt er den Ausbruch der Pest in Europa. Im 15. Jahrhundert lebt er unter dem Namen Leonardo da Vinci in Italien. Als Leonardo da Vinci erschafft er viele Meisterwerke und konzipiert viele Erfindungen. ( ; ) In dieser Zeit beginnen die Menschen mit der Erforschung der Erde und der Sterne. Es wird ein neues Weltbild geschaffen. Forscher wie Galileo Galilei tragen dazu bei, obwohl manche ihr Leben hergeben müssen, denn ihre Forschungen passten nicht ins damalige Weltbild der christlichen Kirche. ( ) Neuzeit thumb|Ein Hexenprozess im Ort Salem. Aber auch die Kirche kann den Forscherdrang der Menschheit nicht aufhalten. Die Menschen beginnen sich überall in der Welt anzusiedeln, darunter auch auf den Amerikanischen Kontinent. Die Opfer dieser Besiedlung sind die Indianer. Ein Großteil von ihnen werden ausgerottet oder in Reservate umgesiedelt. Javier Maribona-Picard, ein Vorfahre von Captain Jean-Luc Picard, ist mit für diesen blutigen Abschnitt in der Geschichte der Menschheit verantwortlich. ( ) Auch die Himmelsgeister bemerken diese Veränderung auf der Erde. Die Menschen haben die Indianerstämme, welche die Himmelsgeister über Jahrtausende besucht haben, durch Krankheit und Gewalt fast vollständig ausgerottet. Die Himmelsgeister bemerken diese Gewalt bei den Menschen, die sich immer weiter über die Erde ausbreiten. Kurz darauf brechen diese Wesen den Kontakt zur Erde ab, weil die Gewalt der Menschen sie abschreckt. ( ) Zu dieser Zeit besuchen fremde Wesen die amerikanischen Ureinwohner. Auch diese Wesen sind von dieser Kultur sehr beeindruckt. Die Wesen sehen auch, was die Menschen aus Europa diesen Indianern antun. Um sie zu schützen und ihre Kultur zu wahren, bringen sie einige Indianerstämme auf den Planet Amerind, um diese dort neu anzusiedeln. ( ) thumb|left|Die Devidianer töten einen Menschen. Seit einiger Zeit leben fremde Wesen vom Planet Megas-Tu auf der Erde. Diese Wesen besitzen magische Kräfte, aber auch sie fallen dem Hass und der Verfolgung der Menschen zum Opfer. Wie schon im Mittelalter werden auch viele von ihnen von der Inquisition verfolgt und getötet. Im Jahr 1691 findet einer der größten Hexenprozesse gegen sie im Ort Salem statt und viele von ihnen fliehen danach wieder nach Megas-Tu. ( ) Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts werden Menschen aus den USA von den Skagaraner entführt. Diese Menschen sollen als Arbeitskräfte für den Aufbau einer Siedlung in der delphischen Ausdehnung eingesetzt werden. ( ) Zwischen 1888 und 1891 tötet ein Wesen, welches sich Redjac nennt, 17 Frauen in London. Das Wesen braucht Hass und Angst um zu Überleben. Auf der Erde wird dieses Wesen als Jack the Ripper bekannt. ( ) Mit Hilfe eines Zeitportals reisen die Devidianer vom 24. Jahrhundert in das Jahr 1893. Sie benutzen dort die neurologische Energie von kranken Menschen als Nahrung und es sieht so aus, als ob diese Menschen an einer Seuche sterben. Die Devidianer können von der Crew der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] aufgehalten werden. Zu dieser Zeit lebt auch eine El-Aurianerin namens Guinan auf der Erde. ( ) thumb|George Washington im Unabhängikeitskrieg. Auch im wissenschaftlichen Bereich macht die Menschheit Fortschritte, aber manchmal kommt auch der Zufall zu Hilfe, wie bei Sir Isaac Newton, dem Vater der modernen Physik. Er sitzt unter einem Apfelbaum, als der Q Quinn gegen den Baum stößt und der berühmte Apfel auf den Kopf von Newton fällt. ( ) Aber der Fortschritt hat seine dunklen Seite, so werden auch die Waffen weiter entwickelt um effektiver töten zu können und so kommt es auch zu immer mehr Kriegen auf der Erde. So wird 1588 bei dem Versuch England zu erobern, die komplette spanische Armada vernichtet. ( ) Es gibt auch Kriege und Revolutionen, in der für die Freiheit des Volkes gekämpft wird. So kämpfen die ehemaligen englischen Kolonisten, geführt von George Washington, für die Unabhängikeit von Großbritannien. Die Amerikaner gewinnen diesen Krieg und 1776 werden die USA gegründet. ( ) Ein weiterer Krieg für die Freiheit ist die Französischen Revolution, in der die Menschen sich von der Monarchie in Frankreich befreihen wollen. ( ) thumb|left|Soldaten im Amerikanischen Bürgerkrieg. Diese Revolution hat aber zu Folge, dass Napoléon Bonaparte in Frankreich an die Macht kommt. Ihm gelingt es, fast ganz Europa zu erobern. 1814 gelingt es Horatio Nelson einen wichtigen Sieg gegen die Franzosen zu erringen. Erst nach der Niederlage von Waterloo muß Napoléon 1815 endgültig abdanken und wird verbannt. ( ; ) Auch in Amerika gibt es weitere Kriege, so kommt es 1836 zur Schlacht von Alamo. ( ) Im Jahr 1861 beginnt der Amerikanische Bürgerkrieg zwischen den Nord- und den Südstaaten der USA. In diesem Krieg kämpft auch Colonel Thaddius Riker, ein Vorfahre von William Thomas Riker für die Nordstaaten. 1865 gewinnen die Nordstaaten, die von Präsident Abraham Lincoln geführt werden, den Bürgerkrieg. ( ; ) Vom Ersten Weltkrieg zu den Eugenischen Kriegen thumb|Eine Schlacht im ersten Weltkrieg. Das 20. Jahrhundert ist von Kriegen und Konflikten gezeichnet, die eine große Anzahl von Menschenleben fordern. Allein im Ersten Weltkrieg von 1914 bis 1918 sterben 6 Millionen Menschen. ( ) 1929 kommt es zu einer weltweiten Wirtschaftskrise, der Depression. Besonders von dieser Krise sind die USA betroffen, die Menschen leben dort zu dieser Zeit in großer Armut. ( ) Zu dieser Zeit schlägt auch Redjac wieder zu, er tötet 1932 sieben Frauen in China. 1975 schlägt er dann in Kiew zu und tötet dort fünf Frauen. ( ) thumb|left|Adolf Hitler, der Führer der Nazis. Im Jahr 1937 werden 300 Menschen, darunter auch Amelia Earhart, von den Briori in den Delta-Quadrant entführt um dort für die Briori als Sklaven zu arbeiten. ( ) Die Wirtschaftskrise hilft in Deutschland Adolf Hitler und den Nazis 1933 an die Macht zu kommen. Mit seinem Wahn der Eroberung und der Ideologie "Unser Volk braucht Raum!", stürzt er 1939 die Welt in den Zweiten Weltkrieg. Die Allierten, bestehend aus den USA, Frankreich, Großbritannien und der Sowjetunion versuchen Deutschland und später auch Japan zu besiegen. Es kommt in diesem Krieg zu vielen Gefechten, darunter 1940 die "Luftschlacht um England". 1945 kann Deutschland besiegt werden und mit den Abwurf zweier Atombomben auf Japan endet der Zweite Weltkrieg. Der Krieg fordert insgesamt 55 Millionen Menschenleben. ( ; ; ) thumb|Captain Wainwright verhört den Außerirdischen. Im Jahr 1945 wird die UNO gegründet, als erster Schritt zu einer friedlichen Weltregierung. Allerdings werden die ehemaligen Verbündeten, die USA und die Sowjetunion, zu Feinden, der Kalte Krieg beginnt. Schon zwei Jahre nach dem Ende des Zweiten Weltkrieges besteht eine tiefe Feindschaft zwischen den zwei Mächten und es findet ein gegenseitiges Aufrüsten mit Atombomben statt. Zu dieser Zeit finden auch viele Atombombentests statt. 1947 stürtzen drei Aliens mit ihren Schiff in der Nähe der Stadt Roswell in den USA ab. Das Militär denkt sofort an eine Invasion, aber Quark, wie sich der Anführer der Drei nennt, will eigentlich nur mit den Amerikanern Geschäfte machen und wenn sie nicht darauf eingehen, dann machen sie Geschäfte mit den Russen. Jetzt sehen die Amerikaner in den Dreien eine Bedrohung und versuchen, sie zu verhören und dann zu töten. Aber die drei Ferengi können mit Hilfe zweier Wissenschaftler entkommen. ( ) Im Kalten Krieg kommt es zu kleineren, regionalen Konflikte in Südamerika, Afrika und Asien, vor allem in Vietnam. Diese Konflikte werden als sogenannte "Stellvertreterkriege" bezeichnet. ( ) thumb|left|Gary Seven manipuliert die Rakete. Im Jahr 1968 droht der Erde fast ein richtiger Krieg zwischen den Amerikanern und den Sowjets. Gary Seven, ein Nachfahre der Menschen, die vor 5000 Jahr von der Erde entführt wurden, wird auf die Erde geschickt. Er bekommt den Auftrag, eine Rakete, die mit einem Atomsprengkopf bestückt ist, zu manipulieren. Er soll den Menschen damit zeigen, wie dicht die Menschheit vor der Ausrottung durch einen nuklearen Krieg steht. Als die Rakete startet, sieht es so aus, als würde sie vom Kurs abkommen. Die Bombe droht auf Asien zu stürtzen und alle Atommächte machen bereits ihre Waffen scharf. Gary Seven lässt die Waffe 104 Meilen über der Erde explodieren, um somit die Menschheit zu warnen, wie dicht sie eigentlich vor einem nuklearen Krieg steht. Zeuge dieses Ereignisses wird auch die Crew der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]], die in der Zeit zurück gereist ist, um herraus zu finden, warum die Rakete vom Kurs abgekommen und explodiert ist. ( ) Während des Kalten Krieges findet auch ein Wettrennen um die Vorherrschaft des Weltraums statt, sodass die Raumfahrttechnik in relativ kurzer Zeit große Fortschritte macht. Während Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts den Gebrüder Wright der erste Flug mit einem Flugzeug gelingt, startet ungefähr 50 Jahre später der erste künstlichen Satellit Sputnik ins All. 1957 schießen die Sowjets diesen ersten Satellit ins All. Dieser Flug wird auch von den Vulkaniern aus dem Erdorbit beobachtet. ( ) thumb|Sputnik 1 Aber auch die USA schicken Sonden und Satelliten ins All, darunter 1960 die Pioneer 5-Sonde. Zwei Jahre später werden die Mariner 2- und die Ranger 3-Sonde ins All geschickt und im Jahr 1964 wird der Nimbus 1-Satellit ins All geschossen. Zu der Zeit benutzt die USA die Saturn V-Rakete, um Objekte ins All zu bringen. 1969 betritt Neil Armstrong als erster Mensch den Mond. ( ; ) Der Zufall kommt der Menschheit zu Hilfe, als im Jahr 1967 ein Schiff aus der Zukunft abstürzt. Durch einen Zufall entdeckt Henry Starling dieses Schiff. Er nutzt die Technologie aus dem Schiff, um Profit zu machen, aber er treibt so auch den technologischen Fortschritt der Menschheit voran. ( ) thumb|left|Neil Armstrong betritt den Mond. Im Jahr 1972 startet Pioneer 10 ins All. Pioneer 10 ist die erste menschliche Sonde, die das Sonnensystem verlässt. Nur vier Jahre später beginnt die ''Enterprise'' (OV-101), ein Space-Shuttle-Prototyp, die ersten Testflüge. Ende der 1980er beginnen die ersten diplomatischen Verhandlungen zwischen den USA und den Sowjets und die Zeit der Abrüstung beginnt. In diese Zeit, ins Jahr 1986, reisen die Führungsoffiziere der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) um Buckelwale mit in die Zukunft zunehmen um so die Erde im 23. Jahrhundert zu retten. Um 1990 endet der Kalte Krieg mit der Sowjetunion. ( ; ; ) Nach dem Ende des Kalten Krieges bahnt sich der nächste große Konflikt an. Eine Gruppe von genetischen Supermenschen, auch Augments genannt, versuchen, die Herrschaft über die Welt zu übernehmen. Einer unter ihnen, Khan Noonien Singh, erlangt 1992 seine Herrschaft über den Mittleren Osten und Asien. Die Menschen wehren sich gegen die Augments, und es kommt 1993 zu den Eugenischen Kriegen, welche drei Jahre andaueren. Khan beherrscht zu dieser Zeit ein Viertel der Erde, bis er 1996 besiegt wird. Khan und seine Gefolgsleute können mit einem Schläferschiff, mit dem Namen [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]], von der Erde entkommen. Auch Doktor Stavos Keniclius, der an den Kriegen beteiligt ist, flieht von der Erde. Als Folge der eugenischen Kriege werden die Manipulation der DNS eines Menschen auf der Erde unter Strafe gestellt. Die 1.800 übrig gebliebenen Augmentembryonen werden eingelagert, weil sich die Menschheit nicht einigen kann, wie mit ihnen verfahren werden soll. ( ; ; ) thumb|Khan um 1996 auf der Erde. Die USA scheinen von den Eugenischen Kriegen nicht so schwer betroffen zu sein, wie der Rest der Welt. Dort wird auch weiterhin der Weltraum erforscht. Schwerkranke Menschen werden in dieser Zeit in Kyrostasis Satelliten eingefroren, damit ihre Krankheiten in der Zukunft geheilt werden können und mit dem SETI-Projekt will man Kontakt zu außerirdischen Leben herstellen. ( ; ) 1997 landet Sojourner auf dem Mars. Aber es gibt auch Misserfolge bei der Erforschung des Alls. Im Jahr 1999 verschwindet die NASA Sonde Voyager VI in einem schwarzen Loch. Aber auch von solchen Rückschlägen lässt sich die Menschheit beim Voranschreiten ins All nicht aufhalten. ( ; ) Der Dritte Weltkrieg und seine Folgen thumb|left|Der Terroranschlag auf New York. Auch nach dem Ende der Eugenischen Kriege kommt die Menschheit nicht zur Ruhe. Weltweit kommt es zu immer mehr Konflikten und Krisen. Im Jahr 2001 findet ein schwerer Terroranschlag in New York statt, bei dem tausende Menschen sterben. Dieser Anschlag verursacht neue Kriege auf der Erde. Als Folge dieses Anschlags greifen die USA den Irak an, weil der Präsident George W. Bush den Irak mit als eine Quelle für den Terrorismus sieht. ( ; ) Ungefähr zu dieser Zeit reisen drei Xindi-Reptilianer, angeführt von Damron, aus dem Jahr 2153 ins Jahr 2004. Sie haben dort den Auftrag, genetische Proben für eine biologische Waffe zu sammeln um damit die Menschen vernichten zu können. Die Xindi werden von dem nichts ahnenden Menschen Loomis unterstützt. Loomis weiß nicht, für wen er eigentlich arbeitet, er sieht nur das Geld und beschafft den Xindi Menschen, damit sie weitere Proben bekommen. Der Zeitagent Daniels schickt Jonathan Archer und T'Pol aus dem 22. Jahrhundert in diese Zeit, um die Xindi aufzuhalten. Den Beiden gelingt es, die drei Xindi zu töten und Loomis muss sich bei der Polizei für die Entführung verantworten. ( ) thumb|Die Xindi sammeln genetische Proben von den Menschen. Die sozialen Krisen nehmen im 21. Jahrhundert weiter zu, es gibt immer mehr Arbeitslose und Obdachlose. Um dieses Problem zu lösen, werden diese Menschen ab 2020 in Schutzzonen eingesperrt. Dort sollen die Menschen die Möglichkeit von Unterkunft, Verpflegung und medizinischer Betreueung bekommen. In den Schutzzonen soll es eine Arbeitsvermittlungen geben, damit die Menschen so schnell wie möglich wieder in die Gesellschaft integriert werden. In Wirklichkeit werden diese Menschen in den Schutzonen vergessen und sie Leben in Armut. Kaum ein Mensch aus der normalen Gesellschaft weiß, was wirklich in den Schutzonen vorgeht. 2024 kommt es zu Unruhen in den Schutzonen, welche als Bell-Aufstände bekannt werden. Im Schutzgebiet A gelingt es einigen Bewohner, das Verwaltungspersonal als Geiseln zu nehmen. Durch einen Unfall werden Benjamin Sisko, Julian Bashir und Jadzia Dax aus dem 24. Jahrhundert in diese Zeit versetzt. Durch ihr Eingreifen wird Gabriel Bell getötet und Sisko muss seine Rolle übernehmen, damit die Geschichte seinen normalen Lauf nimmt. Sisko setzt sich als Bell für die Geiseln ein, damit diesen nichts passiert. Währendessen nehmen die Unruhen in den Schutzzonen weiter zu und überall kommt es zu Aufständen. Mit Hilfe von Christopher Brynner und Jazia Dax, können die Einwohner ihre Botschaften und Bitten auf Freiheit an die Bevölkerung rausschicken. thumb|left|Die Bell-Aufstände. Somit können sie der Weltöffentlichkeit die Unmenschlichkeit der Schutzgebiete vor Augen führen. Desweiteren wird der Name Bell und sein Gesicht, oder besser das von Benjamin Sisko, in aller Welt bekannt. Aber das Militär greift bei der Befreihung der Geiseln hart durch, viele Menschen kommen in der Schutzone ums Leben. Die Geiseln können befreit werden und offiziell wird Bell bei diesen Kämpfen getötet. Nachdem die Weltbevölkerung gesehen hat, was in den Schutzonen vorgeht, gibt es Proteste gegen diese Schutzzonen und kurz darauf werden sie aufgelöst. ( ) Aber nicht nur in den USA gibt es Unruhen, auch in Europa gibt es immer mehr Konflikte. 2024 finden in Frankreich einige Studentenunruhen statt. Diese Unruhen bilden dan Anfang des Zusammenbruchs in Europa. Ein Jahr später kommt es nach Jahre langen Gewaltakten zur Irischen Wiedervereinigung. Die Unruhen in Europa beginnen sich weltweit auszubreiten. 2026 führt Colonel Phillip Green eine Gruppe von Ökoterroristen an und es kommt zu Kämpfen mit ihnen. Diese Gefechte markieren den Beginn des Dritten Weltkriegs. ( ; ; ) thumb|Ares IV. Trotz der Krisen anfang des 21. Jahrhunderts, setzten die Menschen die Erforschung des Weltraums fort. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit gibt es einige beachtliche Erfolge. Die Menschheit beginnt mit dem Bau der internationalen Raumstation ISS. 2001 wird der Grundstein für das Millennium Gate in Portage Creek, Indiana, gelegt. Das Gebäude ist unter anderem ein großangelegtes Experiment für eine Stadt, die sich komplett selbstständig versorgen kann und gilt als Prototyp für die späteren Mond- und Mars-Kolonien. ( ; ) In diesem Jahrhundert erforschen die Menschen auch weiter unser Sonnensytem und beginnen mit den ersten interstellaren Flügen. 2002 startet die Sonde Nomad, die nach außerirdischem Leben suchen soll. Diese Sonde verschwindet aber bald darauf spurlos. Im Jahr 2009 findet die erste bemannte Saturn-Expedition unter Shaun Geoffrey Christopher statt. ( ) thumb|left|Colonel Phillip Green Auch nach Beginn des Dritten Weltkrieges wird die Weltraumforschung weiter fortgesetzt. Im Jahr 2032 führt die NASA bemannte Marsmissionen durch, die ersten Menschen betreten den Mars. Die NASA führt auch die Ares IV-Mission durch. Bei dieser Misson kommt es aber zu einer Tragödie. Eine Graviton-Ellipse verschlingt das Schiff, es verschwindet mit seinen Piloten spurlos. Die beiden Astronauten, welche sich noch auf der Oberfläche des Planeten befinden, müssen wochenlang auf ihre Rettung warten. ( ) 2037 startet die Charybdis geführt von Colonel Stephen G. Richey. Dieser Flug ist der dritte Versuch, das heimatliche Sol-System zu verlassen. Allerdings verliert man den Kontakt zu dem Schiff und es gilt seitdem als verschollen. Kurz darauf kommt auch die Raumfahrt durch den Dritten Weltkrieg zum Erliegen. ( ) [[Bild:Phoenix2.jpg|thumb|Die Phoenix]] Zu dieser Zeit tobt der Dritte Weltkrieg weltweit. Die USA hat sich zu dieser Zeit ausgedehnt und besteht mittlerweile aus 52 Staaten. Der Krieg wird gegen die Östliche Koalition ausgetragen und es kommt zum Einsatz von Atomwaffen, bei dem viele Städte auf der Welt vernichtet werden. In der Zeit werden auch 2036 die Neuen Vereinte Nationen gegründet, um nach den Dritten Weltkrieg eine friedliche Welt zu erschaffen. Nachdem 600 Millionen Menschen ums Leben gekommen sind, wird 2053 in San Francisco durch mehre verfeindete Nationen eine Waffenruhe ausgerufen und so endet der Dritte Weltkrieg. ( ; ; ) die Eugenischen Kriege in einer Unterhaltung zwischen Spock und McCoy noch als der letzte Weltkrieg bezeichnet werden und scheinen damit zumindest mit dem Dritten Weltkrieg eine Einheit zu bilden. Malik spricht in von den Großen Kriegen, meint damit aber vermutlich nur die Eugenischen Kriege.}} Auch nach dem Dritten Weltkrieg gibt es keine Ruhe für die Menschheit. 2047 versinken durch das Hermosa-Erdbeben Teile von Los Angeles und Südkalifornien im Meer. Während und nach dem Dritten Weltkrieg läßt Colonel Green Millionen verstrahlte Menschen töten. Er will so die genetische Reinheit für zukünftige Generationen der Menschen bewahren. 2060 sind schließlich die fossilen Brennstoffe auf der Erde erschöpft. ( ; ; ) thumb|left|Der erste Kontakt zwischen Menschen und Vulkanier. Zu der Zeit beginnt Zefram Cochrane mit dem Bau der ''Phoenix'', das erste irdische Raumschiff mit einem Warpantrieb. Kurz vor der Fertigstellung der Phoenix wird die Siedlung, in der Cochrane lebt, angegriffen. Die Angreifer sind die Borg, welche aus dem 24. Jahrhundert in diese Zeit zurück gereist sind, um so den ersten Kontakt zwischen den Menschen und einer außerirdischen Spezies verhindern zu können und um darauf die Menschheit ins Borgkollektiv zu assimilieren. Aber auch die ''Enterprise'' (NCC-1701-E) reist durch die Zeit zurück. Ihnen gelingt es, die Borg-Sphäre im Orbit der Erde zu vernichten. Ein Teil dieser Trümmer stürzt auf die Erde in die Arktis. Die Crew der Enterprise hilft Cochrane bei der Reparatur der Phoenix und sind auch an der Durchführung des ersten Warpfluges mit Cochrane beteiligt. Zu der Zeit durchfliegt das vulkanische Raumschiff T'Plana-Hath unser Sonnensystem. Die Vulkanier entdecken die Warpsignatur und fliegen daraufhin zur Erde. Am Abend des 5. April 2063 findet der erste Kontakt zwischen den Menschen und den Vulkaniern statt und für die Menschheit beginnt das Warpzeitalter. ( ) Warpzeitalter thumb|Eine Gerichtsverhandlung während der Postatomaren Schreckenszeit. Auch nach dem ersten Kontakt mit den Vulkaniern herrschen noch auf vielen Teile der Erde Anarchie und Chaos. Diese Zeit nach dem Ende des Dritten Weltkrieges wird als Postatomare Schreckenszeit bezeichnet, während ihr werden auch die Neue Vereinte Nationen aufgelöst. In dieser Zeit werden die Soldaten mit Drogen kontrolliert und es finden viele Schauprozesse statt, die meist zu spontanen Hinrichtung führen. Die Postatomare Schreckenszeit dauert bis ungefähr zum Jahr 2079 an. ( ) Noch während der Postatomaren Schreckenszeit stellt die Menschheit den Erstkontakt zu den Kzinti her. Dieser Erstkontakt verläuft aber nicht so gut wie mit den Vulkaniern. Die Kzinti führen die vier Irdisch-Kzintianische Kriege gegen die Erde. Sie sind Streitkräften der Erde jedoch unterlegen und verlieren alle vier Kriege. Mit dem Vertrag von Sirius werden etwa 2069 die Kriege beendet und die Kzinti entmilitarisiert. ( ) , die 2269 spielt, wird gesagt, der letzte Krieg endete vor 200 Jahren. Entsprechend der Tatsache, dass der erste Kontakt der Menschheit mit einer fremden Spezies erst 2063 stattfand (siehe und andere) müssen entweder die Kriege als sehr kurz oder die Angabe als ungenau angenommen werden.}} thumb|left|Friendship One Nach dem Ende der Postatomaren Schreckenszeit und der Kriege gegen die Kzinti, begreifen die Menschen endlich, dass sie nicht allein im Universum sind und es keinen Sinn hat, sich untereinander zu bekriegen. Die Menschen beginnen mit dem entgültigen Wiederaufbau der Erde. Innerhalb der nächsten 50 Jahre werden Kriege und Armut entgültig auf der Erde abgeschafft. ( ) Die Mensch beginnen auch wieder mit der Erforschung des Alls. Schon im Jahr 2065 bricht die [[SS Valiant|SS Valiant]] zu einer Expedition des Tiefenraums auf. Das Schiff verlässt sogar die Milchstraße durch die Galaktische Barriere. Kurz darauf geht aber das Schiff verloren. ( ) [[Bild:Warp_5_Antrieb_Einweihung.jpg|thumb|Zefram Cochrane bei der Einweihung des Warp-5-Komplexes.]] Im Jahr 2067 schickt die United Earth Space Probe Agency die Sonde Friendship 1 ins All. Die Sonde hat den Auftrag Erstkontakte zu fremden Spezies herzustellen. Die Sonde wird vollgepackt mit Informationen der Völker der Erde wie: Übersetzungsmatrizen, kulturellen und wissenschaftlichen Datenbanken, Computerchipdesign und Anleitungen zum Bau von Transceivern, damit diese Völker Kontakt zu Erde herstellen können. Die Sonde fliegt in Richtung des Delta-Quadrant. ( ) Die Menschheit beginnt auch mit der Besiedlung neuer Welten. Im Jahr 2069 startet die [[SS Conestoga|SS Conestoga]] zu dem, 20 Lichtjahre entfernten, Planeten Terra Nova. Nach Neun Jahren erreichen sie den Planten und 2078 wird die Terra-Nova-Kolonie gegründet. Die Kolonie wird ein voller Erfolg. Die Regierung der Erde ist begeistert und will eine zweite Welle von Siedlern schicken. Dieser Vorschlag trifft jedoch auf großen Widerstand bei den ersten Siedlern. Es kommt zu Streitereien zwischen den beiden Welten und 2081 bricht der Kontakt zu der Kolonie schließlich ab. Da ein Schiff zu dieser Zeit neun Jahre für den Hinflug und noch einmal neun Jahre für den Rückflug braucht, beschließt man, nicht weiter nachzuforschen. ( ) [[Bild:NX_Alpha.jpg|thumb|left|'NX-Alpha' verlässt den Erdorbit.]] Auch in unserem Sonnensystem bauen die Menschen Klononien auf. So wird vor 2067 die erste Mondkolonie besiedelt. Zur selben Zeit wird Utopia Planitia, die erste Kolonie auf dem Mars errichtet. 2090 wird auf dem Mond die Orpheus-Bergbaukolonie gebaut und 2103 werden weitere Kolonien auf dem Mars errichtet. ( ; ) Auch politisch entwickelen sich die Menschen weiter. Einzelne Staaten, wie die USA, werden 2079 aufgelöst. Man schließt sich zu einer großen vereinigten Allianz zusammen, um gemeinsam auf wissenschaftlichen und wirtschaftlichen Gebieten zusammenzuarbeiten. Bis ins Jahr 2113 verbessert sich die wirtschaftliche Situation auf der Erde sehr. 2150 wird schließlich die Weltregierung gegründet. ( ) [[Bild:NXWerft.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise kurz vor ihrem Stapellauf.]] Auch die Erforschung des Weltraums wird nun zentral von der neu gegründeten Sternenflotte betrieben, mit dem Ziel, dort hin zu gelangen, wo noch nie ein Mensch zuvor gewesen ist. In dieser Zeit beginnen die Menschen eine große Erforschung und Besiedlung des Ficus-Sektor. Dieser Sektor ist einer der ersten von Menschen eigenständig erforschten Raumsektoren. Zwischen 2102 und 2187 starten mehre Expeditionsschiffe um diesen Sektor zu erforschen und zu besiedeln. In dem Sektor entstehen mehre menschliche Kolonien darunter, die Mariposa-Kolonie und die Kolonie auf Bringloid V. ( ) Ein großer Schritt für die Erforschung des Weltraums ist der Beginn des Warp-5-Programms, welches von Zefram Cochrane und Henry Archer 2119 gegründet wird. Nach dem Verschwinden von Cochrane ist Henry Archer für die Entwicklung des Warp-5-Antriebs verantwortlich. Dieser Antrieb wird später für das NX-Programm verwendet. 2143 gelingt es A.G. Robinson mit der NX-Alpha, Warp 2 zu fliegen, Jonthan Archer schafft es mit der NX-Beta auf Warp 2,5 und Duvall gelingt es mit der NX-Delta Warp 3 zu fliegen. Am 12. April 2151 läuft der Prototyp dieser Klasse, die ''Enterprise'' (NX-01), unter dem Kommando von Captain Jonathan Archer vom Stapel. ( ) thumb|left|Die Xindi greifen die Erde an. Die Vulkanier, welche die Entwicklung der Menschheit seit dem ersten Kontakt überwachen, sind der Meinung, dass die Menschheit noch nicht soweit ist für die Tiefenraumerforschung. Sie halten die Menschen für zu emotional um Kontakte mit anderen Spezies zu riskieren. Aber die Menschen entscheiden sich ihre eigenen Wege zu gehen, werden aber bei ihren Schritten genau von den Vulkaniern überwacht. Bei der ersten Misson der Enterprise wird die Menschheit mit in den Temporalen Kalter Krieg verwickelt. Die Suliban-Cabal versuchen, mit Hilfe eines Fremden aus der Zunkunft, einen Bürgerkrieg im Klingonischen Reich anzuzetteln. Archer kann den Klingonen Klaang, der eine wichtige Botschaft über die Suliban hat, zum klingonischen Hohen Rat bringen. Der Rat bekommt Klaangs Botschaft und so kann der Bürgerkrieg verhindert werden. ( ) thumb|Angriff auf die Waffe der Xind. Auf der Mission der Enterprise kommt es vielen Erstkontakten, darunter die Andorianer, Tellariten Risaner, Tholianer und vieler weiterer Spezies zustande. Aber wie die Vulkanier es befürchtet haben, bringt die Einmischung der Menschen viele Probleme. So verschärft sich durch die Einmischung der Menschen der Konflikt zwischen den Vulkaniern und den Andorianern und die Menschen beginnen langsam, sich die Klingonen zu Feinden zu machen. Aber die Menschen hinterlassen auch bei vielen Völkern einen guten Eindruck, vorallem bei den Andorianern. Als es 2152 wieder zu einen Konflikt zwischen den Vulkaniern und den Andorianern kommt, verlangen die Andorianer die Menschen als neutrale Vermittler. Archer übernimmt erfolgreich diese Aufgabe. ( ) Anfang 2153 werden in der Arktis Trümmerteile eines unbekannten Schiffes entdeckt. Man findet auch Leichname einer unbekannten Spezies. Berechnungen zufolge, ist dieses Schiff ungefähr 90 Jahre vorher dort abgestürzt. Plötzlich bricht der Kontakt zu den Forschern ab und ein Schiff entkommt von der Erde. Admiral Forrest erteilt Archer den Befehl, das Schiff ausfindig zu machen. Die Enterprise findet das Schiff und stellt fest, dass das Forschungsteam assimiliert wurde. Der Enterprise gelingt es, das feindliche Schiff zu vernichten. Kurz vor seiner Vernichtung können die Fremden die Koordinaten der Erde in den Delta-Quadrant zur Heimatwelt der Fremden schicken. Nach T'Pols Berechnung kommt dieses Signal erst im 24. Jahrhundert dort an. ( ) thumb|left|Der Handschlag zwischen Andorianern und Tellariten, vermittelt durch die Menschen. Einige Wochen später tritt eine Testsonde der Xindi in die Erdatmosphäre ein und schneidet mit einem Partikelstrahl einen kilometerbreiten Graben von Florida über Kuba bis Venezuela. Es sterben sieben Millionen Menschen. Dieses Ereignis wird als Xindi-Zwischenfall bekannt. Die Enterprise wird beauftragt, in die Delphischen Ausdehnung zu fliegen, um Kontakt mit den Xindi herzustellen und den Start einer weiteren Waffe zu verhindern. Trotz einiger Rückschläge glingt dieses Vorhaben und der Xindi-Rat beschließt mehrheitlich den Angriff auf die Erde abzubrechen. Die Waffe wird jedoch von abtrünnigen Xindi-Reptilianern gestohlen und die Vorbereitungen für den Angriff weitergeführt. Am 14. Februar 2154 wird die Waffe von terranischen, andorianischen und Xindi-Streitkräften im Orbit der Erde vernichtet. ( ) Nach der Bedrohung durch die Xindi verbreitet sich auf der Erde Xenophobie. Viele Außerirdische bekommen die Feindseeligkeiten der Menschen zu spühren. ( ) Einige Woche später stehlen einige Augments unter Arik Soong einen klingonischen Bird-of-Prey und lösen damit die Augment-Krise aus, die beinahe zu einem Krieg führt. Soong hat 2134 19 Embryonen von Cold Station 12 gestohlen. Diese Embryonen sind aus Eugenischen Kriegen übrig geblieben und Soong will eine neue Art Mensch erschaffen. Die Vulkanier versuchen, die Klingonen davon zu überzeugen, dass diese Augments nicht im Auftrag der Erde handeln und nur ein Überbleibsel der kriegerischen Vergangenheit der Menschen darstellen. Die Klingonen hingegen, die diesen Erklärungen keinen Glauben schenken, beginnen die Menschen als Bedrohung wahrzunehmen. Sie versuchen, mit Hilfe der Augment-DNS, klingonische Augments zu erschaffen. Diese Versuche schlagen jedoch fehl und führen zur Ausbreitung eines gefährlichen Virus. Archer kann am Ende die Augments aufhalten und den Krieg zwischen den Menschen und Klingonen verhindern. ( ) thumb|Die Allianz-Flotte im Jahr 2154. Auf Vulkan gibt es einige Wochen später im Zuge der vulkanischen Reformation einen Machtwechsel und das Vulkanische Oberkommando wird aufgelöst. Ab dieser Zeit lassen die Vulkanier die Menschen selbstständig den Weltraumerforschen und beenden die Überwachung über die Erde und der Menschheit. ( ) Im November 2154 sollen die Menschen auf einer Konferenz bei Streitigkeiten zwischen Andorianern und Tellariten vermitteln, was ein unbekannter Marodeur zu verhindern versucht. Dieser bewirkt am Ende jedoch den gegenteiligen Effekt, da Menschen, Tellariten, Vulkanier und Andorianer zusammenarbeiten um die Krise zu beenden. Zu der Zeit kann nur spekuliert werden, dass es sich bei dem Angreifer um Romulaner handelt, denn die beiden Schiffe, die zu diesen Anschlägen ausgesandt wurden, sind unbemannt. Seitdem die Enterprise, die beiden Schiffe vernichtet hat und die Menschen diese Region, die eigentlich durch die Feindschaft zwischen den Andorianern, Vulkaniern und Tellariten ziemlich unruhig war, stablisiert beziehungsweise Bündnisse geschaffen haben, sehen die Romulaner eine Bedrohung in der Menschheit. ( ) thumb|left|Koalition der Planeten. Ungefähr zur selben Zeit verlässt die ''Columbia'' (NX-02), das zweite Schiff der NX-Klasse, das Raumdock. ( ) Anfang 2155 wird die Koalition der Planeten, eine Allianz aus Menschen, Vulkaniern, Andorianer, Coridanern, Rigelianer und Tellariten, gegründet. Die xenophobische Organisation Terra Prime, welche seit fast 100 Jahren versucht, die Ausbreitung von Außerirdischen Leben auf der Erde zu verhindern, versucht diese Gründung, in der Terra-Prime-Krise zu verhindern. John Frederick Paxton fliegt mit der Orpheus-Bergbaukolonie zum Mars und kann sie an die Verteron-Phalanx anschließen. Er hat somit eine Waffe, mit der auf jeden Ort auf der Erde schießen kann. Er setzt eine 24-stündige Frist, damit jeder Außerirdische das Sonnensystem verläßt, ansonsten fängt er mit der Vernichtung des Sternenflottenhauptquartiers an. Jedoch wird der Plan durch die [[Liste der Crew der Enterprise (NX-01)|Crew der Enterprise]] durchkreuzt, die Phalanx gesichert und die Beteiligten der Organisation festgenommen und die Koalition der Planeten wird gegründet. ( ) thumb|Die Gründungszeremonie in San Francisco. Durch die Gründung der Koalition der Planeten sehen die Romulaner eine noch größere Bedrohung in der Menschheit. 2156 bricht der Irdisch-Romulanischer Krieg zwischen den beiden Mächten aus. Die Menschen bilden mit ihren Verbündeten, den Andorianern, Tellariten und Vulkanier eine Militärallianz. Die Kämpfe werden teilweise mit einfacheren Atomwaffen geführt. Der Krieg endet 2160 mit der Niederlage der Romulaner gegen eine alliierte Streitmacht in der Schlacht von Cheron. Daraufhin wird eine Neutrale Zone eingerichtet. Die Friedensverhandlungen finden nur über Subraumkommunikation statt, sodass keine der beiden Fraktionen einander je zu Gesicht bekommt. ( ; ; ; ) Als Folge dieses Krieges, gründen 2161 die Menschen, die Andorianer, die Tellariten und die Vulkanier die Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten in San Francisco, eine der mächtigsten Bündnisse in der Galaxie. ( ) Föderation thumb|left|Die Klingonen greifen die Föderation an. Durch die große Allianz der Föderation können die Menschen mit Hilfe neuer Technologie bessere und schnellere Schiffe bauen. Das wichtigste Ziel der Föderation ist weiter das All zu erforschen und Kontakte zu neuen Spezies zu knüpfen. Anfangs muss die Föderation bei der Erforschung des Alls einige Rückschläge hinnehmen. Einige Forschungsschiff gehen ber der Erforschung fremder neuer Welten verloren, darunter 2167 die [[USS Archon|USS Archon]] bei der Erforschung von Beta III, im selben Jahr geht die [[USS Essex|USS Essex]] bei der Erforschung eines Mondes von Mab-Bu VI verloren. ( ; ) 2210 wird der erste interstellare Flug zum System Beta Capricus durchgeführt. Ziel der Mission ist es ebenfalls, dort fremde Lebensformen zu suchen. Aber die Mission ist erfolglos, die Crew bleibt, bis auf den Missionsleiter, den gesamten Flug über in Stasis. ( ) Im Jahr 2217 geht die [[USS Valiant (23. Jahrhundert)|USS Valiant]] bei dem Eminiar-Vendikar-Krieg in der nähe von Eminiar VII verloren. ( ) thumb|Die Botschafter der Babel-Konferenz. Trotz einiger Rückschläge treten immer mehr Völker der Föderation bei und die Föderation beginnt sich immer weiter auszudehnen. Durch die Ausdehnung der Föderation kommt es auch immer wieder zu Konflikten mit anderen Völkern, darunter auch die Klingonen und die Romulaner. Fast 100 Jahre nach dem Irdisch-Romulanischer Krieg kommt es zum Neutrale-Zone-Zwischenfall, als die Romulaner einen Bird-of-Prey getarnt durch die Neutrale Zone schicken und mit Angriffen auf Erdaußenstationen 2, 3 und 4 beginnen. Die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) erhält den Notruf der Außenposten und beginnt mit der Verfolgung des romulanischen Schiffes. Nach einer langen Verfolgungsjagd sind die Energieresvern durch die Tarntechnik des Bird-of-Prey aufgebraucht. Um nicht in Schande, der Gefangennahme zu geraten, aktiviert der Kommandant des Bird-of-Prey die Selbstzerstörung. Es kommt noch zu weiteren Konflikten im 23. Jahrhundert mit den Romulanern bis, 2311 nach dem Tomed-Zwischenfall der Vertrag von Algeron, welcher die Grenzen der Romulanische Neutrale Zone zwischen der Föderation und des Romulanischen Imperium. Kurz darauf ziehen sich die Romulaner vorläufig in ihr Terretorium zurück. ( ; ) thumb|left|Die Konferenz von Khitomer. Zwischen den Klingonen und der Föderration herrscht im 23. Jahrhundert Krieg, nachdem die Kampfhandlungen mit Hilfe der Organier beigelegt werden, herrscht zwischen den zwei Großmächten ein Kalter Krieg. Dieser Konflikt wird 2293 bei der Konferenz von Khitomer beigelegt und aus ehemaligen Feinden werden Freunde. Durch das Eingreifen der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)]] 2344 bei der Schlacht um Narendra III werden aus Freunden Alliierte. ( ; ; ) In der Mitte des 23. Jahrhundert führt die Sternenflotte Fünf-Jahres-Missionen durch um den Weltraum zu erforschen. Die berühmteste dieser Missionen ist die von Captain Kirk mit seiner geführten USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) Fünf-Jahres-Mission. In dieser Zeit führt Kirk viele Erstkontakte durch und er trägt auch zum erfolgreichen Gelingen der diplomatisch wichtigen Babel-Konferenz bei. ( ; ) thumb|Decker und V'Gers Sonde vereinigen sich zu einer neuen Lebensform. Im Jahr 2273 nähert sich eine riesige Wolke der Erde. In dieser Wolke befindet sich ein riesiges Schiff, welches von V'Ger, einem Maschinenwesen, kontrolliert wird. V'Ger sucht auf der Erde nach seinem Schöpfer. Als Maschinenwesen, versteht er das biologische Leben nicht und empfindeten die Kohlenstoffeinheiten als störend. Die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), geführt von Admiral Kirk, bekommt den Auftrag, Kontakt mit V'Ger aufzunehmen. Man findet heraus, dass es sich bei V'Ger, um die verschollenen Raumsonde Voyager VI handelt. Als der Schöpfer nicht antwortet, droht V'Ger, alles Leben auf der Erde zu vernichten. Kirk gelingt es V'Ger zu beweisen, dass die Menschen die Schöpfer von V'Ger sind. Captain Willard Decker übermittelt persönlich den alten NASA-Code für die Aktivierung von Voyager VI, darauf beginnt die Vereinigung von V'Ger und Decker, es entsteht eine neue Lebensform und die Erde ist gerettet. ( ) thumb|left|Picard in Vertretung für die Menschheit vor Gericht bei Q. Im Jahr 2286 nähert sich eine unbekannte Sonde der Erde. Die Walsonde ist ein Konstrukt unbekannter Herkunft. Die Sonde legt sämtliche Objekte im Orbit der Erde lahm, darunter auch das Raumdock. Danach richtet die Sonde seine Kommunikationssignale auf die Ozeane des Planeten, um mit Buckelwalen in Kontakt zu treten. Als die Sonde keine Antwort erhält, beginnen sie die Meere der Erde zu verdampfen und erzeugte eine enorme, undurchdringbare Wolkendecke, die die Temperatur auf der Oberfläche rapide sinken lässt. Der Präsident der Föderation sieht sich gezwungen, ein planetares Notsignal zu senden, das von Admiral Kirk an Bord der [[HMS Bounty|HMS Bounty]] aufgefangen wird. Daraufhin analysiert Spock die Übertragungen der Walsonde und identifiziert sie als Rufe der ausgestorbenen Buckelwale. Durch eine Zeitreise in das Jahr 1986 können Kirk ein Paar dieser, damals noch nicht ausgerotteten, Spezies in das 23. Jahrhundert bringen, woraufhin sie der Walsonde "antworteten" und diese daraufhin die Erde mit unbekanntem Ziel verlässt. Zuvor stellt die Sonde, die absorbierte Energie wieder her. ( ) thumb|Einer der Parasiten. Anfang 2364 wird die Menschheit vom Wesen Q vor Gericht gestellt. Der Menschheit wird Barbarei vorgeworfen und ihnen sollen die weiteren Flüge durch das All untersagt werden. Captain Picard von der ''Enterprise'' (NCC-1701-D) versucht, die Menschheit bei der Verhandlung zu verteidigen. Er will beweisen, dass die Menschheit sich weiter entwickelt hat. Um dies zu beweisen, müssen Picard und seine Leute das Geheimnis von Farpoint-Station lösen. Man findet herraus, dass es sich bei Farpoint-Station um ein, von den Bandi gefangenes, Wesen handelt und es wird mit Hilfe der Enterprise befreit. Picard und seine Leute haben die Aufgabe gelöst und die Menschheit wird vorläufig frei gesprochen. ( ) Aber die Q beobachten weiter die Menschheit und der Prozess geht weiter. Ende 2370 beschliessen die Q, die Menschheit auszurotten. Sie lassen Picard in drei Zeitebenen springen, ins Jahr 2364, 2370 und 2395. Picard verursacht durch diese Sprünge das Antizeit-Phänomen. Diese Antizeit soll verhindern, das Leben auf der Erde entsteht. Aber Q, der die Menschen sehr fazinierend findet und auch mag, gibt Picard immer wieder Tipps, wie er dieses Problem lösen kann. Picard erkennt, dass es sich bei der Antizeit um ein temporales Paradoxon handelt. Mit Hilfe von statischen Warpblasen von den drei ''Enterprises'' aus den verschiedenen Zeitzonen kann das Antizeit-Phänomen vernichtet werden. Picard erkennt das Paradoxon und dies beweist den Q, dass die Menschen in der Lage sind, sich weiter zu entwickeln und Menschheit ist gerettet. ( ) thumb|left|Die Schlacht von Wolf 359. Ende 2364 wollen Parasiten eine Invasion auf die Erde starten. Sie übernehmen die Neuralbahnen von mehreren hochrangigen Admiralen der Sternenflotte und haben somit indirekt die Kontrolle über die Föderation. Einer der Ersten, der Verdacht schöpft, ist Admiral Quinn. Er warnt Captain Picard von der Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) davor, dass die Föderation und die Erde von einer unbekannten Macht bedroht wird. Kurze Zeit später wird auch Admiral Quinn von den Parasiten übernommen. Captain Walker Keel von der ''Horatio'' bemerkt auch die Vorfälle auf der Erde. Keel warnt Picard vor dem Sternenflottenkommando. Nachdem die Horatio zerstört wird, fliegt die Enterprise zur Erde, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Als die Enterprise die Erde erreicht, planen die Wesen auch, das Schiff zu übernehmen. Auf der Erde können Picard und sein Erster Offizier Riker das Muttertier töten. Danach sterben auch die anderen Parasiten. ( ) thumb|Auf der Erde finden Blutkontrollen statt. Im selben Jahr werden Außenposten der Föderation an der Neutralen Zone von einer unbekannten Macht angegriffen. Man vermutet am Anfang, die Romulaner seien für diesen Vorfall verantwortlich. Aber auch sie werden von diesen Fremden angegriffen. Diese unbekannte Macht entpuppt sich ein Jahr später als Borg, eine Rasse aus dem Delta-Quadrant. ( ) 2367 wird die Erde von den Borg bedroht und es kommt zur Ersten Borg-Invasion. Die Borg beginnen ihre Invasion mit der Auslöschung der New-Providence-Kolonie auf Jouret IV. Die Sternenflotte stellt eine Flotte von 40 Schiffen bei Wolf 359 zusammen, um die Borg aufzuhalten. In der Zwischenzeit wird Captain Picard von den Borg entführt und assimiliert. Durch Picards Assimilation geht automatisch sein gesamtes Wissen an das Borg-Kollektiv über, auch der Plan vom Angriff der Flotte bei Wolf 359. Der Kubus vernichtet dort in einer Schlacht gnadenlos die Föderationsschiffe. 39 Schiffe der Angriffsflotte werden bei Wolf 359 vernichtet und 11.000 Offiziere sterben. Als die Enterprise das System erreicht, befindet sich dort nur noch ein Trümmerfeld. Riker schafft es, den assimilierten Picard, der sich nun "Locutus" nennt, von den Borg zu entführen und mit auf die Enterprise zu bringen. Bei Untersuchungen entdeckt Lieutenant Commander Data, dass man Locutus' Verbindung nutzen kann, um Kommandos in das Kollektiv einzugeben. Die Borg erreichen zur selben Zeit die Erde. thumb|left|Die Schlacht um die Erde gegen die Borg. Als die Enterprise die Borg im Erdorbit erreicht, kommt es erneut zu einem Gefecht, bei dem die Enterprise schwer beschädigt wird. Wie schlimm die Lage ist, zeigt auch, dass während des Borg-Zwischenfalls erstmals seit 100 Jahren der Ausnahmezustand auf der Erde ausgerufen wird. Riker läßt einen Kollisionskurs auf das Borg-Schiff setzen, jedoch hält ihn Data auf. Data gibt das Kommando ein, dass sich die Borg regenerieren müssen, woraufhin der Kubus sämtliche Aktivitäten einstellt. Es wird nebenbei versehentlich die Selbstzerstörung des Borg-Schiffs ausgelöst. Das Borgschiff explodiert und die Erde ist gerettet. ( ; ) Im Jahr 2370 findet der erste Kontakt mit dem Dominion aus dem Gamma-Quadrant statt. In den folgenden Jahren kommt es zu verschieden Konfrontationen zwischen der Föderation und dem Dominion. Das Dominion ist 2372 auch für einen Krieg zwischen der Föderation und den Klingonen verantwortlich. ( ) thumb|Die Erde nach dem Breenangriff. Auch auf der Erde ist die Angst vor einer Invasion der Jem'Hadar groß. 2372 wird klar, dass die Gründer die Erde infiltrieren. Es macht sich Panik auf der Erde breit. Der erste Anschlag der Gründer findet bei der Antwerpen-Konferenz statt. Ein Gründer hat bei der Konferenz eine Bombe versteckt. Bei der Explosion kommen 27 Personen ums Leben. Darauf ordnet der Präsident Jaresh-Inyo einen offiziellen Trauertag an. ( ) Den Anschlag nutzte Admiral Leyton um einen Putsch gegen den Präsidenten zu starten. Leyton ist sich sicher, dass der Präsident gegen eine Invasion machtlos ist. Mit Hilfe der Red Squad lässt er das Energierelaissystem der Erde sabotieren. Es soll so aussehen, als ob die Gründer dafür verantwortlich seien. Der Präsident übergibt Leyton die Macht und überall werden Sicherheitskräfte verteilt, welche die Bevölkerung kontrollieren. Captain Sisko kann nachweisen, dass Leyton, für die Sabotage des Energienetzwerks verantwortlich ist. Leyton tritt draufhin zurück. ( ) thumb|left|Die Föderationsallianz im Krieg gegen das Dominion. 2373 kommt es zur zweiten Borg-Invasion. Als erstes wird die Kolonie auf Ivor Prime zerstört. Danach registriert die in der Nähe liegende Raumstation Deep Space 5 mit deren Langstreckensensoren den Angriff durch den Borg-Kubus. Die Föderation stellt währenddessen eine Flotte zusammen, die das Borgschiff im Typhon-Sektor abfangen soll, bevor es die Erde erreicht. Aber die Borg überrennen förmlich die Verteidigungslinien und fliegen weiter zur Erde. Als der Kubus die Erde erreicht, stellen sich ihm eine zweite Verteidigungsflotte entgegen. Unter den Schiffen sind auch die ''Enterprise-E'' (NCC-1701-E) und die [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)| Defiant]]. Der Kubus wird von der Flotte zerstört, allerdings löst sich eine Sphäre aus dem Kubus und stellt einen Zeitwirbel her. Die Borg versuchen die Vergangenheit der Menschheit zu verändern um so die Erde zu assimilieren. Aber sie werden von der Enterprise aufgehalten bevor sie irreparablen Schaden anrichten können. ( ) [[Bild:Heimkehr der Voyager.jpg|thumb|Die Voyager fliegt zurück zur Erde.]] Ungefähr zur selben Zeit tritt die Cardassianische Union dem Dominion bei. Die Föderation will die Aufrüstung durch das Dominion stoppen und es kommt Ende 2373 zum Krieg zwischen dem Dominion und der Föderation, dem Dominion-Krieg. Die Föderation und ihre Verbündeten erleiden viele schwere Verluste. Auch die Erde bleibt nicht von Angriffen verschont. Ende 2375 kommt es zum Überfall auf die Erde. Die Breen, die kurz vorher dem Dominion beigetreten sind, leiten diesen schnell durchgeführten Überraschungsangriff. Mehrere Breen-Kriegsschiffe starten einen schnellen und gezielten Angriff auf das Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte. Obwohl ein Großteil der Breen-Flotte vernichtet wird, gibt es auf der Erde viele Verletzte und Tote zu beklagen. Ende 2375 gewinnt die Föderation den Dominion Krieg mit Hilfe der Klingonen und der Romulaner. ( ) 2378 öffnet sich ein Transwarptunnel, nur ein Lichtjahr von der Erde entfernt. Die Sternenflotte befürchtet eine neue Borginvasion. Admiral Owen Paris schickt alle verfügbaren Schiffe zur Öffnung des Tunnels um die Borg zu bekämpfen. Als eine Borg-Sphäre heraus tritt, greifen die Schiffe die Borg sofort an. Plötzlich explodiert die Sphäre und die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] kommt aus Trümmern hervor. Die Voyager zerstört die Sphäre durch einen Transphasentorpedo von innen. In den sieben Jahren, in dem die Voyager im Delta-Quadranten verschollen ist, können Captain Kathryn Janeway und ihre Crew dort die guten Werte der Menschen und der Föderation vermitteln. Die Voyager wird mit einer Flotte zur Erde zurück eskortiert. ( ) thumb|left|Shinzon plant den Untergang der Menschheit. Im Jahr 2379 will Shinzon, ein Klon von Captain Picard, die Menschen auf der Erde vernichten, um somit die Föderation zu schwächen. Sein Schiff, die ''Scimitar'', hat eine Waffe mit Thalaronstrahlung, die alles Leben auf der Erde vernichten kann. Die Enterprise-E wird in den Sektor 1045 beordert, um mit der Omega-Kampfgruppe die Scimitar aufzuhalten. Als die Enterprise den Bassen-Graben durchfliegt und keine Langstreckenkommunikation mehr möglich ist, weiß Picard, dass Shinzon hier die Enterprise abfangen will. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen der Enterprise und der Scimitar. Aber die Enterprise bekommt Hilfe von den Romulanern, die mit zwei Schiffen die Scimitar angreifen. Durch das Opfer von Data kann die Scimitar zerstört werden und die Erde wird wieder einmal gerettet. ( ) 2379 ist die Menschheit ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Föderation mit ihren über 150 Mitgliedswelten. ( ) Die Zukunft thumb|Die Menschen überwachen die Zeitlinie. In den weiteren Jahrhunderten beschäftigen sich die Menschen mit der weiteren Erforschung des Weltraums. Im 25. Jahrhundert sind die Menschen sogar im Delta-Quadranten präsent. ( ) Neben der Erforschung des Raums beschäftigen sich die Menschen auch mit der Erforschung der Zeit. Im 29. Jahrhundert benutzen die Menschen Zeitschiffe der ''Wells''-Klasse um die Geschichte zu erforschen. Da mehrere verschiedene Völker es geschafft haben, temporale Technologie zu entwickeln und die Geschichte zu ändern, hat es sich die Sternenflotte zur Aufgabe gemacht den linearen Zeitverlauf zu überwachen. Zu dieser Zeit wird ein temporales Abkommen geschlossen, welches das Eingreifen in die Vergangenheit verbietet. ( ; ) Im 31. Jahrhundert versuchen mehre Gruppen die Zeitline zu ihren Gunsten zu ändern. Der Temporale Kalte Krieg bricht aus. Mehrere Völker aus verschieden Zeiten nehmen an diesem Konflikt teil, um die Geschichte zu ihre eigenen Vorteil zu ändern. Der Future Guy versucht mit Hilfe der Suliban-Cabal die Geschichte im 22. Jahrhundert zu ändern. Die Sphärenbauer, welche durch die Menschen im 26. Jahrhundert besiegt werden, versuchen mit Hilfe der Xindi die Menschheit im 22. Jahrhundert vernichten, damit die Föderation nie gegründet wird. Ohne die Föderation haben die Sphärenbauer freie Bahn, um unsere Galaxie zu erobern. ( ) thumb|left|Die Überwachung der Zeit im 31. Jahrhundert. Die gefährlichste Fraktion in diesem Krieg sind die Na'kuhl, welche von Vosk angeführt werden. Ihnen gelingt es, aus dem Kalten einen heißen Krieg zu machen. Er ändert die Geschichte der Erde zu seinen Gunsten, um so in der Zukunft an die Macht zu gelangen. Zeitagenten, wie Daniels, versuchen, diese Leute aufzuhalten. Aber auch Daniels erhält Hilfe aus den verschiedenen Zeitzonen. So kann Daniels zusammen mit Jonathan Archer Vosk aufhalten und der Krieg wird beendet. Nachdem die Na'kuhl besiegt wurden, stellt sich die normale Zeitlinie wieder her und die Menschen können weiter Zeit und Raum erforschen. ( ) Alternative Geschichte thumb|Hitler 1944 in New York. Im Lauf der Zeit bekommen die Menschen Einblicke, wie sich ihre Geschichte auch anders entwickeln hätte können. Im Jahr 2370 reisen Picard und Q 3,5 Milliarden Jahre in die Vergangenheit. Q zeigt Picard, dass das Antizeit-Phänomen, welches durch Picard entstanden ist, dafür verantwortlich ist, dass kein Leben auf Erde entsteht. ( ) Durch den Wächter der Ewigkeit reist McCoy in das Jahr 1931. Dort kann er Edith Keeler vor dem Tod bewahren. Durch ihre Friedensbewegung wird der Eintritt der USA in den Zweiten Weltkrieg verzögert. Dadurch können die Deutschen den Krieg gewinnen, aus dieser Folge wird die Föderation nicht gegründet. ( ) Durch den Eingriff der Na'kuhl wird 1916 Wladimir Lenin getötet. Die Sowjetunion wird nie gegründet und somit können sie Deutschland im Zweiten Weltkrieg nicht aufhalten. Mit Hilfe von Vosk und seinen Leuten schaffen es die Deutschen sogar, Teile der USA zu erobern. ( ) thumb|left|Die von den Borg assimilierte Erde. Bei der Verteidigung von Julian Bashir und Benjamin Sisko wird 2024 Gabriel Bell getötet. Er kann bei dem nach ihm benannten Aufstand die Geiseln nicht beschützen. Der Aufstand endet extrem blutig und die Schutzzonen werden nie aufgelöst. Es kommt somit nie zu neuen Arbeitergesetzen. Dieser Eingriff hat schon schwere Auswirkungen auf das Jahr 2048. Später wird auch die Föderation nicht gegründet. ( ) Die Borg reisen ins Jahr 2063. Die Erde ist zu dieser Zeit durch den Dritten Weltkrieg noch schwer verwüstet. Den Borg gelingt es, den ersten Kontakt zwischen Menschen und Vulkaniern zu verhindern. Danach haben sie keine Mühe die Menschheit zu assimilieren. ( ) thumb|Die Vernichtung der Erde durch die Xindi. Während des Xindi-Zwischenfall wird 2153 Jonathen Archer von einer Anomalien getroffen und wird mit Parasiten infiziert. Durch die Parasiten verliert er sein Langzeitgedächtnis. Er ist nicht mehr in der Lage, die Enterprise zu kommandieren und T'Pol übernimmt das Kommando. Durch eine Fehlentscheidung von T'Pol wird die Enterprise schwer beschädigt. Sie schaffen es nicht rechtzeitig, die Superwaffe der Xindi aufzuhalten und die Erde wird vernichtet. Die Xindi beginnen daraufhin auch sämtliche Kolonien der Menschen, darunter der Mars, die Alpha-Centauri-Kolonie und die Vega-Kolonie, auszurotten. Die letzten Überlebenden Menschen verstecken sich auf dem Planet Ceti Alpha V, aber auch diese werden 2156 von den Xindi aufgespührt. ( ) thumb|left|Ein zerstörtes San Fransisco im 31. Jahrhundert. Im Jahr 2373 versucht Captain Braxton mit seinen Zeitschiff ''Aeon'' die Voyager auszulöschen, weil diese angeblich für die Vernichtung des Sol-Systems im 29. Jahrhundert verantwortlich ist. Aber es kommt zu einem Unfall, die Aeon wird durch die Zeit auf die Erde ins Jahr 1967 geschleudert. Dort findet Henry Starling das Schiff. Mit der Technik aus dem Schiff macht er sein Geld und gründet die Firma Chronowerx. Nachdem 1996 die Technik aus dem Schiff ausgeschlachtet hat, plant er, in die Zukunft zu reisen um neue Technologien zu besorgen. Bei seinem Sprung durch die Zeit kommt es zu einem Unfall und das Sol-System wird im 29. Jahrhundert vernichtet. ( ) Um Captain Jonathan Archer vor den Suliban zu schützen, bringt Daniels ihn in die Zukunft. Aber diese Handlung bringt den normalen Zeitablauf durcheinander. Ohne Archer wird die Föderation nicht gegründet. Es kommt zu schweren Kriegen auf der Erde. Im 31. Jahrhundert befinden sich auf der Erde nur noch Trümmer. ( ) Widersprüche mit der Realen Geschichte * Die Eugenischen Kriegen spielen in den 1990er, für die Produzenten der TOS Serie in den 1960er war dieses Datum damals noch ferne Zukunft. In der deutschen Übersetzung wurden diese Kriege auf Ende des 21. Jahrhundert verlegt. Im Kinofilm wird der Krieg in der Englischen und Deutschen Fassung in die 1990er verlegt. Die Produzenten ahnten nicht das sich Star Trek bis ins 21. Jahrhundert eine Kult bleibt. Da die Eugenischen Kriege nie in unsere Zeit statt gefunden haben wird in der Folge dann diese Kriege ins 21. Jahrhundert verlegt. In der Folge reist die Crew der Voyager ins Jahr 1996, wo der Höhepunkt der Eugenischen Kriege war aber in der Folge hat man von diesen Kriegen nichts mitbekommen. In der Serie Star Trek: Enterprise werden diese Kriege wieder auf das Ende des 20. Jahrhundert verlegt. * Nach Star Trek soll 1999 angeblich die Sonde Voyager VI gestartet sein, in Wirklichkeit gab es nur zwei Voyager-Sonden anstatt sechs. * Außerdem soll nach Star Trek 2010 die erste bemannte Saturnmission stattfinden. Da dieses Folge in den 1960er gedreht wurde, lag dieses Jahr noch in ferner Zukunft. In Wirklichkeit plant die NASA die ersten bemannten Missionen zu anderen Planten (den Mars) erst ab ungefähr 2030. * In sämtlichen Produktionen, die vor 1991 gedreht wurden gibt es wiederholt Verweise darauf, dass die Sowjetunion, nicht wie in der Realität 1991 unter ging, sondern auch im 24. Jahrhundert noch in irgendeiner Form existiert, also selbst lange nach dem 3. Weltkrieg. So berichtet Pavel Chekov wiederholt von (eingedeutscht) russischen Errungenschaften und Entdeckungen. Tatsächlich heisst es auf der Widmungsplakette der SS Tsiolkovsky, das Schiff sei (etwa 2363) im Kosmodrom Baikonur in der UdSSR gebaut worden. Im 23. Jahrhundert wird die Stadt Sankt Petersburg noch Leningrad genannt, obwohl die Stadt 1991 wieder in Sankt Petersburg umbenannt wurde. Da der Film 1986 gedreht wurde und damals noch keiner was vom Untergang der Sowjetunion ahnen konnte, wurde noch der Name Leningrad verwendet. Ein Hinweis auf den Untergang der UdSSR findet sich in der Episode . * Einzelne Verweise auf Historisches entsprechen nicht der Realität. Eine mögliche Erklärung wäre der Verlust von Wissen infolge von Kriegen zwischen der Gegenwart und der Zeit, in der die Handlungen der jeweiligen Star-Trek-Episoden angesiedelt sind. Kategorie:Gesellschaft und Kultur Kategorie:Menschlich en:Human history fr:Histoire humaine